Le temps d'un battement
by Rincevent
Summary: Il est inévitable pour les mortels de devenir les jouets des dieux, même quand ils sont endormis.


**Titre** : Le temps d'un battement

 **Disclaimer** : je suis pas l'inventeur de l'univers de Saint Seiya, je fais pas ça pour la thune (mais pour la gloire et les filles faciles).

* * *

Le serveur repartit avec la commande, sous le regard de ses clients.

\- Il doit être un peu bouché.  
\- Heu... sans doute.

Shaina n'était pas seulement mal à l'aise, elle était aussi furieuse. Elle servait d'escorte rapprochée à Athéna car les autres chevaliers ne s'étaient pas tous remis de leurs blessures. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de batifoler en dehors du Sanctuaire, mais Athéna restait aussi une grande fortune de ce monde et se devait de participer à certains événements mondains, comme celui-ci. Cette année les rencontres des grandes fondations mondiales se déroulaient en Italie, ce qui avait poussé Athéna à lui demander de venir. Et Shaina avait obtempéré, sans grand enthousiasme. Surtout quand elle avait compris qu'elles croiseraient vraisemblablement l'héritier de la famille Solo.

Et si elles l'aperçurent bien de loin le premier jour, le deuxième jour il ne put s'empêcher de l'inviter à un dîner pour le lendemain. Dîner qui se déroulait présentement à une autre table dans la partie privée du restaurant. Elle aurait du s'estimer heureuse de pouvoir profiter malgré tout d'une table prestigieuse, mais elle avait beaucoup de mal à se faire à l'idée qu'on l'avait collée avec... lui.

\- J'ai eu un peu de mal à le comprendre, moi aussi. Avec son accent je me demande s'il ne vient de Slovénie. Mais je ne suis pas un natif non plus, c'est vrai.  
\- Hem oui, peut-être.

Il était charmant, ça oui. Mais ça restait le général de la Sirène, un ancien ennemi d'Athéna, quoiqu'à son corps défendant. Et ça la perturbait beaucoup. Mais moins que la robe qu'Athéna avait insisté qu'elle porte. Et elle venait de se ridiculiser devant lui en n'arrivant pas à se faire comprendre du serveur quand elle lui avait parlé en italien. C'était ridicule mais elle en était vexée.

\- Je... je suis désolée, je n'ai pas parlé ma langue depuis mon arrivée au Sanctuaire, et j'étais encore une enfant. Une enfant du fin fond des Pouilles, en plus. Je dois avoir un accent de paysanne sans instruction.

Il la regarda avec une pointe de sympathie. C'était très agaçant.

\- Non, je ne trouve pas. Je ne vis pas ici depuis si longtemps mais je n'ai pas trouvé votre accent horrible. Hé, pour moi tous les Italiens parlent joliment.

Et voilà ! Est-ce qu'il ne venait pas d'insister sur le terme "joliment" ? C'était pour la mettre à l'aise ?

\- Mmm, est-ce que Seiya et les autres vont bien ?  
\- Ça va.  
\- J'ai senti leurs cosmos, de loin. Le combat a dû être rude.  
\- Oui, vu l'état dans lequel ils sont revenus, c'est clair. Enfin c'est pas la première fois que des ennemis manquent de les tu...

Shaina s'arrêta brusquement. Athéna l'avait priée de passer outre le passé, mais... un blanc s'installa dans la conversation jusqu'à ce que le serveur leur amène les hors-d'œuvres. Elle le regarda poliment servir le vin et le remercia mais remarqua l'étrange regard fugace que ce dernier lui adressa. Elle n'était vraiment pas à sa place, ici.

\- Je devrais partir.  
\- Quoi ? Oh non non ! S'il vous plaît !  
\- Je ne suis pas habituée à tout ça... Ils le sentent bien.  
\- Je... non, si vous faites ça je vais manger tout seul et les gens vont me prendre pour un mufle, en plus.  
\- Oh. Je n'avais pas pensé à ça.  
\- Et puis vous savez, moi non plus je ne suis pas très à l'aise.

Shaina se détendit un peu et sourit d'un air gêné. Puis, remarqua que le vin de son verre était agité par de petits cercles. Sorrento suivit son regard et les cercles disparurent.

\- Ah, pardon. C'est moi. Je suis un peu... heu... nerveux. Je bougeais ma jambe.  
\- Pourtant vous fréquentez plus de beau monde que moi.  
\- Non. Soit je mange seul, soit c'est des réunions de travail avec son personnel. Je... en fait... c'est la première fois que je dîne avec une femme.  
\- ... Oh. Je... vraiment ? Eh bien moi aussi je n'ai pas du tout l'habitude de manger... en tête à tête, quoi.

La nervosité de l'un et de l'autre repartit de plus belle et ils maudirent leurs employeurs respectifs de leur imposer ça. Elle sursauta en se rendant compte qu'il lui parlait.

\- Heu... comment dire... est-ce que le vin vous va ?  
\- Hein ? Heu... c'est-à-dire, oui. Je crois. Heu... je n'en avais jamais bu, avant. Au Sanctuaire, on est pas trop porté sur l'alcool, en fait.  
\- Ah bon ? Ah. Parce que moi non plus alors je ne savais pas... si ça convenait. Le secrétaire de M. Solo produit du vin de cette région, il dit que c'est le meilleur alors...  
\- Ah, je vois.

L'un et l'autre burent quelques gorgées d'un vin hors de prix en s'efforçant d'avoir l'air naturel. Elle devait reconnaitre que ça n'était pas écœurant, mais elle devrait faire attention à ne pas finir son verre. Puisqu'elle n'avait jamais bu avant elle ignorait comment son organisme allait réagir à ça. Elle n'allait quand même pas finir ivre en plein restaurant de luxe, non ? Ils finirent leurs hors-d'œuvres puis on leur amena leurs plats. Et elle se rappela soudainement comment sa mère se plaignait de sa manière de manger les pâtes quand elle était petite. Est-ce qu'on pouvait se nouer la serviette autour du cou, dans un restaurant comme ça ? Elle piqua un fard et se jura de redoubler d'attention.

\- Bon appétit.  
\- Hein ? Heu... oui heu... bon appétit aussi.

Ne pas aspirer trop bruyamment, ne pas trop se pencher, ne pas se tacher, surtout ne pas se tach... un bruit de couvert retentit à travers la salle et un serveur vint immédiatement remplacer celui qu'elle venait de faire tomber. Rouge de confusion et les larmes aux yeux, elle s'excusa. Mais l'homme, qui était cette fois-ci plus âgé, se pencha vers elle et lui glissa que ce n'était pas grave, qu'elle n'avait qu'à se détendre, et qu'un dîner en amoureux rendait toujours maladroit. Interdite, elle le regarda partir avant de sourire avec gêne à Sorrento. Parfait. Maintenant elle voulait vraiment mourir.

\- _Scheiß_ !

Sorrento rattrapa avec difficulté un morceau de son poisson et masqua tant bien que mal la tache sur la nappe avec sa serviette. Puis il se figea et changea de couleur. Il n'avait peut-être pas entendu le serveur, ce qui serait parfait.

\- Heu... pardon, j'ai juré... je ne voulais pas paraître... il y a beaucoup d'arêtes dans ce... heu... poisson.  
\- C... c'est pas grave.

Shaina se demanda si Athéna et Julian Solo était réellement plus à l'aise qu'ils ne l'étaient à cette table. Le dîner continua en silence, Shaina mobilisant toute sa concentration pour ne faire aucune gaffe. Le stress la mettait dans tous ses états au point que ses couverts glissaient tant elle transpirait des paumes. Bon sang, elle aurait parfaitement pu surveiller ce dîner depuis les toits !

\- Est-ce que ça va ?  
\- Pardon ?  
\- Le repas. Ça vous convient ?  
\- Oh ! Oui c'est bon. Ça me rappelle les pâtes de ma grand-mère... C'est la première fois que je repense à elle depuis... très longtemps.

Un air triste passa sur le visage de Shaina, laissant Sorrento incertain de ce qu'il devait répondre. Devait-il même répondre ?

\- Enfin ses pâtes à elle me semblaient encore meilleures. Pardon, c'est des vieux souvenirs, c'est pas très intéressant.  
\- Non, c'est pas grave. Moi non plus, je n'ai pas eu une famille très... Ils sont encore en vie mais même après que sa Majesté s'est rendormie je ne suis pas retourné les voir.

Sorrento remarqua que sa comparse le dévisageait étrangement. Il lui sembla déceler une pointe de colère sur son visage.

\- Moi si je pouvais encore le faire, je profiterai de ma famille.  
\- Je... oui, pardon.

Bien qu'agacée, Shaina se dit qu'elle y était peut-être allée un peu fort.

\- Non, excusez-moi, je ne connais rien de vous ni de votre famille. C'est juste qu'au Sanctuaire on est presque tous des orphelins alors... enfin...  
\- C'est pas grave ! ... En fait... trois de mes grands-parents étaient des membres du parti nazi autrichien, et le dernier a suivi sans broncher après l'Anschluss. Leurs idées sont vraiment... d'un autre temps. Ils me font vraiment honte. Et mes parents ne sont guère différents. C'est pour ça que je n'ai pas résisté à l'appel de sa Majesté. Il n'y avait rien qui me donnait envie de rester. Et puis de toute façon dans la famille si on ne devient pas militaire ou policier on est un moins que rien. Alors un musicien... Sans doute mon départ a dû passer inaperçu.

Ils terminèrent leurs assiettes en silence, en s'efforçant de chasser gêne et mauvais souvenirs, puis un serveur passa les ramasser.

\- De quoi ils parlent ? Les riches, je veux dire.  
\- Vous n'avez jamais accompagné Athéna ?  
\- Non. Elle est soit avec un chevalier d'or ou avec le groupe de Seiya. Et comme il ne reste plus grand monde pour garder le Sanct...

Shaina, méfiante, jeta un regard à Sorrento. Était-il en train de se renseigner sur l'état de leurs défenses ?

\- Sa Majesté dort encore. Et puis je vous rappelle qu'elle a préféré aider Athéna plutôt que laisser Hadès prendre le contrôle de la Terre.  
\- Oui. Pardon.  
\- Quoi qu'il en soit, ils parlent surtout d'argent. Je dirais que la plupart aiment se vanter en racontant à l'assemblée les sommes importantes qu'ils versent aux démunis. En dehors de ça ils affichent sans complexes leurs loisirs de luxe : opéra, concerts, grands restaurants comme celui-ci, établissement privés, études privées. Je ne me sens pas à ma place. Ils vivent dans un monde de rêve que ne connaitra jamais le reste de l'humanité. Ils sont comme dans un rêve sans fin. Pff. _Ins Narrenkastl schauen_ !  
\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?  
\- Heu... quelque chose comme... revenez sur terre. Enfin littéralement ça veut dire autre chose, mais c'est le sens.

Shaina pouffa légèrement. Elle se sentait un peu plus détendue, et espéra que ce n'était pas la faute du vin. Le vieux serveur revint et déposa... de nouvelles assiettes ? Shaina prit le soin de bien articuler, cette fois-ci.

\- Mais... nous avons déjà eu nos plats. Il doit y avoir une erreur...  
\- Rassurez-vous, mademoiselle, c'est nous qui nous sommes trompés. Vos employeurs avaient payé et choisi pour vous deux un repas à deux plats en plus du dessert. Nous pensions que vous aviez un menu simple. Veuillez nous excusez.  
\- Mais je...

L'homme se pencha discrètement, puis lui dit avec un accent des Pouilles à couper au couteau :

\- Allons mademoiselle, profitez-en bien, c'est votre patronne qui paie. Et puis au moins comme ça vous n'aurez pas faim en repartant.

Il repartit et Shaina traduisit à Sorrento qui eut un petit rire.

\- C'est vrai que les portions sont un petit peu... réduites. Même si c'est très bon.

Shaina soupira. Elle allait sûrement le regretter car ce n'était pas une grande mangeuse. Et il y avait encore le dessert ! Ils attaquèrent donc leur second plat sans rechigner et elle dut admettre que c'était vraiment bon. Elle se brûla un peu le palais et dut finir son verre pour se calmer la bouche, avant de se dire que ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée. Et puis... elle avait chaud. Elle ne voulait pas enlever sa veste mais elle ne tenait plus, aussi finit-elle par l'ouvrir pour s'aérer un peu et... sa veste ? Est-ce qu'elle n'était pas censée la laisser au vestiaire ? Est-ce qu'elle passait encore pour une paysanne ?

\- Vous n'allez pas bien ?  
\- Hein ? Oh non, j'aurais peut-être dû garder ma veste... je suis vraiment une fille de ferme.  
\- Moi non plus je ne savais pas si je devais la garder.  
\- Oui mais c'est peut-être différent pour les hommes ? Bon sang, je ne suis vraiment pas à ma place, ici.  
\- Au moins c'est bon.  
\- Oui, oui ça c'est vrai. Dommage que leurs chaises soient si inconfortables.  
\- Ha ha. On a un peu mal au dos, oui.

Oh et puis zut. Shaina était tendue depuis le début du repas, aussi se cambra-t-elle pour soulager sa colonne vertébrale. Un petit bruit suivi d'un plop la fit sursauter et elle en chercha la provenance.

\- C'était quoi ? J'ai fait tomber quelque chose ?  
\- ... Non, enfin pas exactement.  
\- C'est par terre ?  
\- Non. C'est dans mon verre.

Elle se redressa, inquiète, et vit Sorrento lui tendre un objet sans lever le nez de son assiette. Un bouton ? Elle inspecta immédiatement ses manches. Athéna n'avait pas porté ça depuis quelques temps, visiblement.

\- Mais d'où ça vient, ça ?  
\- Heu... c'est... ça vient de... par là...

Fixant toujours son assiette, Sorrento pointa du doigt et Shaina retrouva l'emplacement du bouton. Et comprit immédiatement que sa poitrine avait dû le faire sauter quand elle s'était cambrée. Ah. C'était sans doute la raison pour laquelle Athéna ne la mettait plus. Et Shaina avait quelques années de plus qu'elle quand elle la portait donc...

\- Oh pardon !

Shaina referma sa veste à la hâte, piquant un fard. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Se perdre dans ses pensées alors qu'elle était presque dépoitraillée devant un homme...

\- Je... désolée... c'est une robe d'Athéna... je suis pas habituée... je me montre pas comme ça sans...

Tout aussi rouge qu'elle, il lui signe de la tête que ça n'était pas grave et s'efforça de finir son assiette avant de se resservir un verre de vin en espérant mieux supporter ce dîner qui le paniquait complètement. Il aurait dû se douter qu'il y avait anguille sous roche, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il était prié de rester à l'écart de telles réunions, mais dans ce cas il attendait à quelque distance. Est-ce que Julian le croyait... attiré par lui ? Il avait surpris une conversation entre les secrétaires, l'autre jour. C'est vrai que deux amis qui vivaient ensemble en permanence... ça devait faire jaser. En tous cas il était tombé dans un vilain piège. Enfin, vilain... elle n'était pas du tout vilaine. Plutôt très jolie quoiqu'un peu gauche. Il avait été surpris puisqu'il ne l'avait jamais vue sans masque. Et puis il avait maintenant pu constater qu'elle avait de sacrés...

\- ...boules ? ... Sorrento ?  
\- Hein ?

Il bondit presque sur son siège. Un serveur attendait près d'eux, faussement patient. Sorrento arrêta de secouer sa jambe en maudissant son tic.

\- Heu... le dessert. Qu'est-ce que vous préférez ? Combien de boules dans votre coupe ?  
\- Pardon, j'étais ailleurs...  
\- Apparemment, monsieur. Donc, pour reprendre, ce sont des desserts maison, pas des glaces sorties du congélateur, mademoiselle. Voici la carte.

Ils choisirent d'autant plus rapidement que Shaina savait maintenant qu'elle ne faisait pas illusion même en redoublant d'efforts. De dépit elle se servit du vin. Au diable les convenances, le repas était presque terminé. Son supplice et son humiliation allaient bientôt prendre fin.

\- Je suis désolée.

Sorrento vit ses yeux devenir humides et chercha frénétiquement quelque chose à dire.

\- Mais non, il ne faut pas ! C'était un super dîner !  
\- Non, c'était raté. J'ai aucune éducation, tout ce que je sais faire c'est frapper et crier alors dès qu'on me met dans le monde normal... je ressemble à un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine.

Shaina s'apprêtait à se verser un autre verre mais l'en empêcha.

\- Non non. On est pas de ce monde-là mais c'était très bien. Et puis je connais plein d'hommes qui auraient donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir manger dans un restaurant de luxe avec une jeune femme magnifique.  
\- Merci. Enfin moi et les hommes...  
\- ... Hein ? Heu... vous préférez... les femmes ?  
\- Quoi ? Non non non ! Je... non non. Je voulais juste dire que j'en côtoie peu et que soit ils en préfèrent d'autres que moi, soit ils ne me plaisent pas.  
\- ... Vous parliez de Seiya, c'est ça ? Non pardon, ça ne me regarde pas, désolé.  
\- ... Je me suis fait une raison. Je sais bien que je n'ai aucune chance.  
\- Il ne faut pas désespérer. Enfin je crois. Je suis mal placé pour donner des conseils, en fait.  
\- Pourtant vous vivez avec M. Solo, non ?  
\- ... C'est juste en tant que garde du corps. Comme vous et Athéna, en fait.

Shaina le regarda, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Ah bon ! J'étais persuadée que...  
\- Ha ha, et non.  
\- Oh pardon. C'est aussi pour ça que ça me gênait, ce dîner. Comme je pensais que côtoyer une femme c'était pas trop votre... ou alors c'est juste avec M. Solo qu'il ne se passe rien ?  
\- Non. Je suis pas, mmm, de ce côté-là. Du tout. Je suis un homme. J'aime les femmes.  
\- Haaan, je me suis totalement méprise.

Les desserts arrivèrent et ils profitèrent de cette pause bienvenue. C'est vrai que les portions étaient un peu chiches. Piquée par la curiosité et stimulée par le vin, Shaina reprit la parole.

\- Mais du coup, si je peux me permettre...  
\- Oui ?  
\- Hem, comment dire... pourquoi vous n'avez pas essayé de regarder ? Quand mon bouton est... parti.  
\- Heu... ç'aurait été mal élevé. Ça ne se fait pas.  
\- Oh. Ah bon.  
\- Mais j'ai quand même aperçu... certaines choses. Le temps d'un battement...  
\- De cœur ?  
\- De cil... Enfin je m'en excuse.  
\- Non, vous êtes très bien élevé, je vous remercie.  
\- En tous cas, vous n'avez pas à rougir devant d'autres femmes. Vous êtes très jolie et heu... très... comment dire...

Sorrento esquissa des mouvement incurvés avec les mains avant de se rendre compte qu'il en disait probablement un peu trop. Désormais de couleur pivoine, Shaina le regardait sans rien dire puis se resservit un verre qu'elle vida d'un trait. Sorrento se demanda s'il devait aller se pendre ou s'assommer avec sa flûte pour mettre fin au cauchemar. Les desserts, quoiqu'excellents, furent vite terminés, et il allait maintenant falloir meubler en attendant que leurs employeurs respectifs terminent leur propre repas. La fin de soirée allait-elle être encore plus longue et embarrassante ? Le vieux serveur leur apporta un thé, ainsi qu'un mot que Sorrento déplia.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
\- C'est de M. Solo. Et d'Athéna. Ils disent que leur table est loin d'avoir fini et qu'ils rentreront par leurs propres moyens. Ils nous demandent de ne pas les attendre.

Sorrento tendit le papier à Shaina qui le vérifia.

* * *

\- Ils partent. J'espère qu'il va la raccompagner.  
\- Vous n'êtes vraiment pas gentil, Julian.  
\- Quoi ? Ils sont toujours à nous trainer dans les pattes, ça leur a sûrement fait du bien de voir du monde !  
\- Vous n'étiez pas obligés de les espionner depuis l'étage. Si j'avais su que vous prépariez ça...  
\- Vous auriez dit non et... oh là !  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
\- Rien, Sorrento a rattrapé votre Shaina qui a titubé un peu. J'en connais qui vont bien dormir. Enfin s'ils dorment, bien entendu.  
\- Julian, vous êtes un mufle et un grossier personnage. Ce n'est pas bien de jouer avec les gens de cette manière.  
\- Oh, tout de suite. Et si ça marchait, entre eux ? Hein ? Ce serait parfait pour tout le monde, non ? Vous même me semblez fort souriante quand je vous aperçois avec ce jeune homme désœuvré qui vous suit partout.

Saori soupira et reprit une gorgée de thé. Elle n'appréciait pas spécialement ces réunions des présidents des grandes fondations mondiales, mais en tant qu'héritière de l'empire Kido elle se devait d'être à la hauteur.

\- Julian, cessez de les espionner vous êtes ridicule !  
\- Mais c'est aussi pour moi que je fais ça !  
\- Je vous demande pardon ?  
\- On commence à m'accuser d'être gay parce qu'il ne me lâche pas d'une semelle. En s'affichant avec une femme, il contribue à me débarrasser de cette réputation. Déjà que les jeunes femmes se méfient de moi à cause de ma fortune familiale.  
\- Elle devraient plutôt se méfier de vous par principe.  
\- Je vois que vous m'appréciez toujours autant, Saori. Ça me fait plaisir.  
\- Julian ?  
\- Oui ?  
\- Vous êtes fatiguant.

Le dîner mondain se prolongea de discussions financières intéressées et potentiellement illégales dans un certain nombres de pays, puis Saori et Julian purent quitter les lieux, récupérés par Tatsumi qui ne cessa de marmonner au sujet du jeune homme qu'il transportait contre son gré et qu'il déposa sans grande politesse devant chez lui. Arrivée à sa propriété, Saori constata, non sans sourire, que Shaina ne s'y trouvait pas, et se mit au lit.

\- Julian, vous êtes un idiot, mais au moins vous êtes plus distrayant que mon oncle qui dort en vous.

* * *

C'est au petit matin que Saori vit Shaina passer silencieusement devant elle alors qu'elle lisait la presse dans un fauteuil après son petit déjeuner.

\- Bonjour, Shaina !  
\- AAAAH ! ... Athéna. Vous n'avez fait peur !  
\- Apparemment. Comment s'est passé ton repas ?  
\- ... C'était bien. Mais par pitié, ne me faites plus manger dans un grand restaurant, je me suis sentie vraiment déplacée.  
\- Je suis sûre que non. J'espère que Sorrento ne t'a pas importuné.  
\- ... Non non. Il était plus gentil que ce que je pensais. On a discuté de choses et d'autres. Et on a regardé le soleil se lever sur la plage. C'était joli.  
\- C'est parfait, alors. Aujourd'hui nous n'avons rien de prévu avant l'après-midi, tu pourras donc te reposer dans la matinée.  
\- Ah, très bien, Athéna.

Shaina se dirigea donc vers l'escalier menant à sa chambre.

\- Shaina !  
\- Hein ? Oui Athéna ?  
\- Tu as du sable sur toi.

Shaina inspecta sa robe et tenta d'en faire partir le sable qui s'y était collé.

\- Tu en as dans les cheveux aussi. Une douche devrait te détendre.  
\- Heu, oui Athéna. C'est une bonne idée. Permettez-moi d'y aller de ce pas.  
\- Shaina !  
\- Oui ?  
\- Tu as fait tomber... ceci. Je ne pense pas que Tatsumi souhaite tomber dessus quand il reviendra des courses.

Suivant le doigt de Saori, Shaina se précipita pour ramasser un sous-vêtement dont on aurait pu se demander comment il était tombé là et le glissa rapidement dans sa veste.

\- Je... je vais aller prendre ma douche, alors.  
\- Mmm. Met-toi donc à l'aise.  
\- Merci. Désolée pour le dérangement.  
\- Ce n'est rien. En tous cas, cette soirée t'a bien profité, tu as l'air très épanouie ce matin.

Shaina sourit, embarrassée, puis monta en vitesse sous le regard de sa déesse qui soupira.

\- Julian... vous devez être en joie, ce matin. Enfin, pour une fois vous n'avez fait de mal à personne.


End file.
